TWISTED CLICHE
by Sky-Blue-Eyes
Summary: Clary is finally done with her long time boyfriend Sebastian. She plans on starting college off with a bang and letting loose. When she meets Jace she can't resist him but is temptation too much for her? Will they fall in love or will she fall apart. Jace x Clary REVISED WITH BETA -thanks Livybug-
1. Clary

**Chapter 1**

"So, I decided to cut off all my hair and get ten piercings."

"Huh… wait what?" Clary felt color rise in her cheeks as she glanced over at her lifelong best friend Simon. He sighed and gave me the "fess up" look. She hadn't meant to ignore him; you could say her mind was in a different place. Last night Sebastian called saying he wanted to see her, which to most girls a night with their boyfriend was an exciting event, but Clary had to fight back the urge to be scared.

Sebastian had been her second half since 7th grade. Now they were preparing for college on separate ends of the U.S. She had to admit when he got accepted to UCLA, her first feeling was relief. She had decided to stay in Florida; too much had been going on at home lately and her step-dad Luke really needed her.

"Honestly Clary, it's like you're on another planet," Simon's voice sounded irritated but his face looked concerned. "You can talk to me about anything."

"I know Si, I just have a lot going on at the moment. Ever since Jon died things have been hard, and now that mom left us Luke has to sell the bookshop," She said trying to sound tired. It wasn't hard, seeing as sleep had become a dream so to speak.

"I miss him too Clare. Your brother was the only true friend I had, other than you." She loved that about Simon; he always wanted to make her feel better. He was always by her side… Luke even called them the" terrible two." He had gotten much taller during senior year; by now he had to be at least 6'0", and his mossy brown hair fell into his eyes. Clary had to admit he wasn't bad looking.

"It's ok, let's get back to shopping; I still need a comforter set and I was hoping we could stop by that candle shop on the way back."

They made their way through the giant department store towards the bedding department. As they passed a mirror Clary regarded her reflection; it wasn't that she was ugly, she just never tried the way all other girls in high school did. Her long wavy red hair currently sat on her head in a messy bun. She had standard green eyes and was certainly considered curvy. She loved having a sexy body; Sebastian on the other hand hated the idea of other guys looking at her, so she usually down played her looks to keep him happy.

They gathered the rest of her stuff and made their way back to Clary's new loft. Her mother had paid a year's rent before she disappeared so that Clary would stay around for Luke. Jocelyn said she just had to learn to live with Jon being gone. Clary thought maybe she was being over emotional, but Jocelyn insisted she just needed to get away to her art studio down south. The studio was a wedding present from Luke; Clary could understand, her mother had passed her love of art down to Clary. Sometimes she felt like she could pour herself into her sketch book for hours.

It had been five months since her mother left. She would resurface occasionally for dinner or just send a post card but Clary was beginning to wonder when she would stop showing up at all. She couldn't wait to finally start college. Art classes lined her schedule for the summer semester and it made her giddy just to think about it. The drive home was quick and unusually quiet. She glanced at Simon(,) and reached out to grab his hand giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you mad at me Si?"

Simon glanced at her then continued driving "Nah, just worried love… it's like you're in your own world. I miss you Clare. It used to be me and you always, but now days if I didn't call you I might not hear from you for days."

Clary's eyes almost watered. _I should just tell him. I would feel better but no one would believe me. Sebastian is just as much his friend as I am._ Clary looked out the window; she loved how the trees leaned over the road like lovers eternally reaching for each other. "I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?" She asked.

Simon pretended to think as they carried their shopping spoils up the stairs and then said, "fine I'll forgive you this one time as long as you come out with me tomorrow night. Consider it my early birthday party. I know I don't go out much but one of the guys from the music store insisted. Clary considered it, getting out for a change would be fun. She wanted to start over this coming year. She was out of high school and wanted to let loose. Clary loved having the top floor of the building, along with roof access, but those stairs were a bitch.

They munched on some fruit in the kitchen; Simon watcher her absent mindedly twirl a fallen piece of hair around her finger. That was the thing about Clary, as beautiful as she was, she didn't feel the need to flaunt it constantly. He had loved her forever. At first he thought it might turn out to be more, but he eventually realized it wasn't going to happen and moved on. He loved being Clary's friend. Any girl who could spend hours beheading zombies and watching Herald and Kumar was considered golden in his book. She looked up from her pineapple slice and yawned. "All right all right I get the message," Simon huffed jokingly. "I have to head out anyhow; I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Clary nodded her head and walked around the kitchen island to give him a hug. "Thanks for all the help today Simon, see you tomorrow." She walked back to her bedroom and plopped down on her unmade bed. It felt nice to be alone; she was tired but sleep, like always, was defiantly not going happen. She rummaged in her night stand and pulled out a small intricately carved box. Sighing she reached in, pulled out a packet of cigarillos and rolled a blunt. Simon never understood. But sometimes, especially lately, she needed to relax. She hoped off her bed and walked into the bathroom. She had originally decided not to get a Jacuzzi tub, but with mom footing the bill, it was hard to refuse. Reaching across the tub she opened up the window to let the cool late spring breeze in, and stripped down while she waited for the hot sudsy water to fill the bath.

She flipped her iPod on with the dock remote and walked back into the room the grab the blunt and a lighter. She saw her phone light up on her desk. It was Sebastian, he wanted to come over and "check on her", a.k.a have sex. He never used to be like that, only worried about when he was going to get another blow job, not until last summer anyway. She had finally given in and had sex with him, only to find out that he had been cheating on her. He swore up and down that it was over... ha!

Chucking her phone back onto the desk Clary walked back into the bathroom and slid into the tub. The water was scalding but she didn't care. She lit the blunt and took a puff. It felt great to relax and ease her body. She was pent up, not just emotionally, but physically and sexually too. It wasn't that she didn't like sex, she just didn't trust Sebastian. She let her head fall back and turned up the music. During junior year their relationship went through a rough patch. Clary had hooked up with a guy on winter break. It was amazing and left her wanting more. Sebastian on the other hand was the epitome of one sided sex.

A/N: This is a revised chapter one. Special thanks to my beta Livybug! Hope you guys love it. R&R


	2. Giving In and Getting Out

**Chapter 2 **

Clary woke to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She realized that she had fallen asleep in the now frigid bath. The knocking continued. She couldn't imagine who could be banging on her door this late. Slipping a robe over her freezing naked body, Clary went to the door and peered through the hole.

"Sebastian…" she mumbled under her breath. Sighing Clary unlocked the door and opened it. Sebastian looked pissed…

"Hey what's going on?" She demanded

"What do you mean _what's going on__**,**_" he mimicked. "I have been texting and calling you all night and day and I get no response. I want to know what my girlfriend is doing. Are you going to let me in or what?" he demanded inching closer to the opening. _Oh geez, here we go, _Clary She was used to his temper tantrums by now. Clary sighed and stepped back to let him in

"Sorry babe, I was taking a bath and fell asleep. It's been a long day," Clary began to explain.

"Well, it has also been 24 hours since I heard from you and _days_ since I have seen you. Are you avoiding me?"

Clary tugged her robe a little tighter, "I'm sorry Seb, don't be upset with me." She didn't want to do this right now she was so tired.

"I need to go drain the bath water, I'll be right back." Clary passed through her room and into the bathroom. She needed a few moments to think, but it was clear that Sebastian had other ideas. She didn't realize that he had followed her so quickly.

"Hey baby, when do we get to break in the bed?" he winked at her leaning against the door frame. He was beautiful anyway you looked at him. He had jet black hair and deep brown eyes, sometimes, they looked almost black. Clary shivered at the thought and gave Sebastian the "are you serious" look.

"It's like 3 a.m., maybe another time," Clary turned on her heels and walked into the bathroom. She reached for the drain and let the water out. Grabbing the ash tray and flipping off her music, she walked back into her room. Sebastian had removed his shoes and shirt, and planted himself on her bed.

"You can't stay Sebastian. Luke made me swear that there would be no sleepovers with guys." It was a lie, and not a good one.

"I never said I wanted to stay Clary, stop being such a bitch," he snarled. "You haven't even given me a kiss since I walked into the door. Is there something wrong?" It was a challenge and she knew it. She had two choices: give him what he wanted, or be stubborn and hope he wouldn't take it anyway. Considering how late it was, Clary sighed and slid onto the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry baby," Clary planted a kiss on his lips. His hands grabbed her thin waist and he pulled her onto his lap. He was very well built. Clary pulled back to see him grinning. He didn't give her any time to say anything. He put his hand in her hair and pulled it free of her bun. It fell onto her back in long waves. He pulled her head back and kissed her neck and collarbone. Clary could feel his excitement through his pants. She rolled off of him and undid the front of her robe. Flicking the lights off, Sebastian stood up and undid the button on his pants. He slid them down his legs and looked at his girl-friend lying on the bed.

SEBASTIANS POV

Her breasts were perky and full; too bad she was such a prude. They could really have some fun. Sebastian knew he wanted her. What guy wouldn't want a girl with curves like hers? He crouched over her on the bed and kissed her hungrily. She squirmed from the pressure, but he loved the reaction. His hands grabbed at her breasts and tugged her nipples. He pressed his knee between her thighs to spread her legs, she moaned against his lips. He groaned when he felt her warmth encase him. She was tight, it felt amazing. He thrust into her. The other girls he had fucked were nothing like Clary. They were easy and would bend over for him in a second, but he loved dominating her. He panted and groaned as he finished. Clary hadn't moved. He didn't really care if she got off or not. He dressed, kissed her lips roughly and left.

CLARY'S POV

Clary laid there trying not to cry. She used to love him, but now the sight of him alone made her cringe. It was clear he was only doing it for himself. She was done.

Sighing she laid down and willed herself to sleep.

The aroma of coffee wafted through her apartment. _God that smells _wonderful, she didn't remember setting the timer but maybe she did. She slipped on her robe and walked out into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE FUCK!... Simon," Clary started, but Simon laughed.

"Hey sleeping beauty, sorry to scare you but I figured I could coax you up for some java." He handed her a steaming cup and leaned his elbows on the island. Clary pulled up a stool and took a sip.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, pouring himself a cup, "I used my key to get in."

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"3:18 p.m."

"Wow, thanks for getting me up. I had a long night, Sebastian paid me a visit," Clary confessed.

"I think it's over between us. I don't love him anymore, like at all." Simon almost snorted the hot coffee.

"Clary, I don't think you have loved him for months. I want you to be happy." He put his hand around her shoulders.

Clary furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"A tattoo," He repeated back to her like a question.

She swallowed a big gulp of her coffee. She had always wanted a tattoo but she was nervous to get one. She knew they hurt, especially on the side like she wanted. She had drawn many but had her heart set on an angel she had drawn rising from a lake with a sword and chalice. Now that Jon was gone it seemed perfect; maybe she could even put his name in it. She looked up at Simon with a smile growing on her face.

"Please, please, please?" She begged

"Alright, when?" Simon asked

"Well," Clary murmured, "what are you planning for today?"

"Wow, you really are excited aren't you? Ok I'm down, but where do you want to go?" Simon asked as he got up to dig in her fridge. Geez, boys are always eating.

"Well I've done some looking and the best place is over on the strip near the beach," Clary said.

They headed out after Clary showered and dressed in a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top. Thanks to birth control her boobs were full and showed nicely in the low cut top. Simon drove them to the beach and parked at the end of the strip. They walked down the street towards the shop. Clary was nervous but excited. She had her sketch book in her bag slung across her shoulders.

The bell dinged and they entered. The shop was small and pretty empty. _Good_, Clary thought,_ I won't have to wait too long_. They walked up to the counter and waited. Just then, a guy walked up to the counter. Clary's jaw hit the floor. She must have been staring because Simon pinched her arm. He was taller than Simon and had long golden hair that curled into his eyes. He was wearing a black t shirt and dark jeans. His arms were covered in tattoos, but it was his eyes that held her. She was looking into golden vats of honey.

"Hey, what's up guys? I'm Jace," The guy said. Simon introduced himself and looked towards Clary.

"Hi, I'm Clary, I wanted to get some art done," She stumbled out the words.

Jace grinned at her. He could tell she was nervous. _How embarrassing_, go _figure he would have a smile like that._ "Alright Red, what would you like?" He asked.

Clary pulled her sketch pad out of her bag and flipped to the end. "I want color but I figured you could do what would look best," Clary handed him the sketch

"Nice. Give me a second to draw it up and we will get started," Jace said as he turned and sat at his table. Clary watched him out of the corner of her eye as he leaned over the paper and copied her art. She wondered what his hand would feel like on her skin and shivered. About 30 minutes later Simon said something about getting a drink and something to eat. He offered to bring Clary back something but she declined.

Jace stood up and walked over to Clary, "Hey, ready?" Clary nodded and stood up. She only came up to his shoulders. He led her back to his chair.

"Alright go ahead and take off your shirt and we'll see how this looks," he said calmly but his gaze was intense.

"W…wwhat?" Clary stuttered.

"I have to put it on your skin…" he corrected

"Oh, oh! Wow, sorry. I'm just nervous I guess," she said, glad she had worn a decent bra. She stripped her shirt off and held it against her chest before she undid her bra clasp. She heard a quiet noise and turned around to see Jace giving her body a look that made heat rise in her.

Jace walked over with the tat and placed the guide on her side. He was careful with his hands but he almost seemed to shake a little. His hand grazed her skin lightly and it felt electric. He peeled the paper back revealing her full sketch sprawled out beautifully on her milky skin.

"This is gunna look great. Lie down for me," his voice sounded husky in Clary's ears. She climbed up on the table and lay on her side facing Jace's chair. He took a mental picture of her, laying there gazing up at him expectantly. He would save that for later.

R&R


	3. Jace

JACE POV

Jace glanced up from his sketch when the door-bell went off. It was a quiet day in the shop today, so he was working on some pieces for his private collection, a.k.a. his body. He stood up from the little table they kept in the back and walked out into the foyer.

"Hey, what's up guys? I'm Jace." Technically the next client was Tim but seeing as he was out back smoking a joint, Jace introduced himself to the two people at the desk. The guy introduced himself as Simon, but it was the girl that caught Jace's attention. She looked almost scared, but beautiful even still. He was no stranger to women by any means, but something about her made his breath catch. He gaze followed her head to toe while she gave him her name and described the tattoo she wanted.

Her red hair was long and thick. Jace wanted to run his hands through it. Her skin was lightly dusted with freckles when the sun lit her face. She had deep green eyes and pouty lips. Her tattoo was intricate, he liked it.

"Alright Red, where do you want it?" It was a big tat and would take time. She said she wanted in on her side. He glanced at her body. Jace was usually attracted the type of girl who was tall and thin but something about this girl had his attention.

He sat down to copy her sketch and watched out of the corner of his eyes as the guy she was with left. He lead her to his chair. His breath hitched when she removed her shirt and bra. She kept the shirt pressed against the front of her chest, not that there was very much material covering her. His eyes traveled from her tan legs up to her now exposed stomach. She lay down on her side and he could see the swells of her breasts from the side.

"I'll be right back," he said to her and step to the back. _What the hell?_ He asked himself, _women don't make you act like a twelve year old boy. Besides she has a boyfriend, just be professional Jace._ He splashed cool water on his face before heading back to wash his hands and put on a pair of gloves.

He walked back out to his table and placed himself on his stool. She looked over at him and smiled.

"So what inspired this tat?" He asked her casually as he grabbed his gun and dipped it in ink.

"Well, I've haven't been able to stop drawing it for years(,) and when my brother died I decided to go for it," Clary said to him.

"You drew this?" he asked sounding surprised. She nodded and winced as the needle touched the skin again.

"I like the art on your arms," she spoke letting her eyes travel down his arms. They were very built and he could tell that she noticed by the heat that rose in her cheeks. In her defense it wasn't easy for him either. Jace admitted having her splayed out on his chair this way displayed the curves of her breast and hips very nicely.

"Thanks, so where did your boyfriend go?" She gave him a confused look at first before laughing.

"Hey careful," he warned.

"Sorry, Simon's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend. This wasn't his idea actually. I wanted to do something "wild" to celebrate breaking up with my boyfriend," She informed him."I'm ready to start having fun."

Jace smiled, "well, glad I can help with your celebration. Are you ok?" he asked looking up from his work. Her face looked like she was holding back the pain. The sides always hurt the worst. "Let me know if you need a break ok?"

She nodded. At some point, maybe an hour later or so, her friend came back in the door. He walked over to look at the progress.

"Wow, C this looks great."

"Alright," Jace said standing up and walking over with some moist gauze and some lotion. "This needs to heal for a day or so before we go for color, ready to see?" He asked. She nodded with excitement and stood up, almost forgetting to keep hold of her shirt. This girl was a tease and she didn't even notice it.

"It's... amazing," she whispered. "Thank you Jace."

The way she said his name excited him, "It's no problem, I'm glad you like it."

CLARY'S POV

Clary paid and headed to the car with Simon. She couldn't wait to come back to see Jace…. No not to see Jace; this was about a tattoo not a guy. She smile to herself, it felt nice to be single again. Perhaps tonight could be more fun than she thought.

Simon was almost worried when Clary suddenly stopped in the middle of the road and said, "I wanna be sexy tonight. Let's go shopping!"

He laughed at her sudden urge to be a girl. Go figure. "Alright where do you wanna go love?" Simon loved being with Clary even when it involved shopping.

Simon dropped Clary off at home, saying he would be back in a few hours. Clary had gone up stairs and poured herself a glass of wine. She headed into her bathroom and laid her new outfit out on the stool. Carefully stripping down, trying not to hurt her side, Clary stepped into the shower to wash her hair. The warm water felt great against her body. She hoped the water proof wrap Jace had given her would hold up. At the thought of him her body instantly responded, she closed her eyes and remembered the way he leaned against the chair concentrating on her skin. Occasionally he would glance up at her and give her a sexy grin. The tension was growing in her body. She needed a release and she wanted Jace. Sliding her hands down her breast and body, she wished it were him touching her again.

The hot water started to run out so Clary stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her towel. She turned her iPod on and took a gulp of her wine. Opening the door so the air could clear the mirror, she filled the glass again. She put her shimmer lotion on head to toe. It glimmered in the club light(,) and Clary wanted to stand out tonight. She used an eye pencil to line her eyes and mascara on her lashes.

She wondered who they were hanging out with tonight. Simon had said his name was Alec. He worked with Simon at a music store on the strip. Her phone went off; it was Simon saying he was on the way. Clary glanced at the clock, 10:30. She quickly dried her hair and let it fall natural. She had purchased a sexy black, studded, crop vest that stopped just under her boobs. She wanted her tattoo to show. It was beautiful. Thoughts of Jace invaded her mind. _What did he do on Saturday nights? _Slipping on a pair of tight black acid wash shorts, Clary heard the door- bell ring and she ran to the door.

Simon looked great. He had a black shirt and dark blue jeans on. He had actually styled his hair tonight. "Hey," she smiled up at him.

"Wow," he managed, seeing Clary's outfit for the first time. She had been secretive in the dressing rooms and now he knew why. "So that's what you were up to," he said stepping in the living room.

"Thanks."

"Well I just talked to Alec, I told them to head over here and we could all get a cab over together."

"Ok, sounds great. Oh! That reminds me," Clary said hurrying into the kitchen. She returned with a bottle of Patron tequila, "Happy Birthday Simon."

"That's awesome Clary, thanks. Wanna do a shot?"

They were sucking on some limes when her door-bell rang again. Simon volunteered while Clary got out a few more glasses. They returned with more numbers than she thought. Next to Simon was a dark haired boy named Alec, he was cute and had his arm around a blued haired guy.

"I'm Magnus, and this is Isabella," the blue haired guy said(,) gesturing to an absolutely stunning brunette bombshell.

Isabella smiled at Clary, "Call me Izzy." The other girl had long blonde hair that fell to her back. Camille was her name, she was quiet and shy. Clary couldn't help from smiling when the last member of the group introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Tyler," He was tall and wore a green t shirt that made his chocolaty eyes glow. He had a nice smile and judging by the way his shirt hugged his body, he was fit.

"Clary," she said shaking his hand. They all had another shot, and Clary excused herself to finish getting ready. Isabella and Camille followed.

"Wow, nice bathroom."

"Thanks Izzy," Clary said as she walked over to her new shoes and slipped then on. "So, are any of you guys together?"

"Well Alec and Magnus are an item(,) but the rest of us are single. Why, did Tyler catch your eye?" Isabella asked with a knowing look.

"Possibly," Clary admitted. She could feel the liquor; that was for sure.

"Go for it, but he is more of a hit it and quit it type of guy, just so you know," Camille finally chimed in.

They laughed and Clary looked at herself in the mirror. The heels made her legs look longer and the shorts showed her butt nicely. She turned and took the gauze wrap off of her tattoo.

"That's incredible," Izzy exclaimed. "Did you just get it today?"

"Yeah, I love it!" Clary was beaming.

Clary decided to pin up her hair for the night, and the girls exited the bathroom. When they entered the living room the guys were pouring another round of shots. She called for a cab. Apparently it was a busy night because it would be thirty minutes.

Alec and Magnus were currently having a face eating competition. Clary sat on the couch between Simon and Tyler. Tyler smelled good, it was musky and sexy.

"Hey C," Simon said absent mindedly. Clary realized he had been looking at Isabella. _Go for it boy_, she though. Tyler smiled at her.

"Hey. You …look great," he said confidently. "I like your place. Do you go to school here?"

"Thanks," Clary blushed and crossed her legs toward him, trying to get closer. "Yeah, I'm starting some summer classes soon actually. I study Art."

"Nice," he said. "Let me buy your first drink tonight."

_Wow_, Clary though_, It's nice to feel desired. Maybe fun guys still existed._

The cab arrived and they filled into the van. Clary kept her seat by Tyler on their ride to the strip. _The Swamp _was a club that had a back landing leading onto the beach. It was a great place and always packed.

As promised, Tyler ordered her first drink when they arrived. The group headed for a table near the deck. The weather was perfect and Clary quickly downed her drink. She stood up and grabbed Tyler's hand leading him to the dance floor. She swayed her hips against him in rhythm to the music. He groaned and pulled her in, placed his hands on her hips and pushed himself against her. Clary was feeling good. She could see Simon and Isabella dancing across the deck, Alec and Magnus were on the couch. She was pretty sure they had kept constant physical contact. Camille had made her way to a girl and to Clary's surprise, stated making out. She decided she should drink a little more often.

Tyler led her back to the table and ordered another round of drinks. They were sitting very close. His hand was on her lap tracing a circle on her thigh. She leaned up and brushed her lips across his. He responded quickly, moaning he pulled her in and deepened the kiss.

Clary pulled away, she was flush with desire. She was kissing Tyler but in her mind she was thinking about Jace. She opened her eyes to look at Tyler and followed his gaze in the golden eyes of Jace.

_Oh My God,_ Clary's breath caught. Jace had on a tight black shirt and his hair looked like gold. Tyler stood up to greet him and blocked Clary's view. When he sat back, Jace glanced her way, he froze. Clary didn't know what to do or say. Luckily, Tyler introduced them.

"Jace, this is Simon's friend, Clary. Clary, this is my best friend, Jace."

R&R


	4. Can you blame her?

**Chapter 4 **

JACE POV

Jace pulled into the parking lot, and slid his bike into the narrow space near the entrance to _The Swamp_. He ran his hands through his hair and turned on his charm. This was what he knew best, parties, fun, and women. He knew this place like the back of his hand. Jace walked through the doors and into the bar area. He immediately noticed Aline leaning against the bar talking to the head bar tender, Sam. Jace made his way over to them and placed his arm around the dark haired girl's waist. She leaned in and nipped the skin on his neck, it prickled. That's why he kept her around. She was a great fuck, but they had absolutely nothing in common outside of sex. _A man's gotta eat right?_

"Hey baby," she husked in his ear. "Wanna go to the bathroom?"

Jace smiled at her, "down girl, I just got here."

He asked Sam if he had seen his friend Tyler. He was supposed to meet them here with some guy Alec knew.

Jace headed back to the deck looking for the group. He stopped along the way to greet Camille. She was hot but unfortunately for him, on the other team. His phone buzzed in his pants, Aline's name rolled across the screen. The girl didn't give up, the picture was sexy. Maybe he would take her home tonight.

Jace spotted his friend walking a chic off the dance floor and made his way to the deck bar to grab a drink. He downed the first one before walking over towards Tyler's table.

"Hey man," Tyler stood greeting his friend

Jace plopped down into a chair and looked over at his friend's chic. He froze. It was the girl from the shop…_ Clary._

"Jace, this is Simon's friend, Clary. Clary, this is my best friend, Jace," Tyler introduced.

"Well aren't you just a walking business card," he said(,) regaining his thoughts with a calm smirk. She looked incredible. Her legs looked a mile long and her entire stomach was bare exposing his recent tattoo work. She wore it well. _Why was she with his Tyler?_

"What, do you guys know each other or something?" Tyler asked looking back and forth between his friend and Clary.

"Jace did my tat," she said leaning over to show him the full piece.

"Nice, should have known he would have already marked my girl," he said jokingly. Jace grinned at that. It did look nice on her. He was looking forward to finishing it soon.

"So, I see you two have made fast friends," Jace said sounding almost upset about it. Clary looked…surprised …

"We met up at Clary's place before we came out tonight. I couldn't help myself man, look at her," Tyler said oblivious to the tine in Jace's voice. Color rose in Clary's cheeks. She bit her bottom lip, excusing herself to get a drink and headed off to the bar.

Jace watched her walk away. Her hips swayed to the music as she stood at the bar waiting for her drink. He smiled to himself looking at her. She pulled something out of her back pocket and grabbed her drink before heading down the deck toward the beach.

"So …," Tyler said slowly, looking at Jace. "Wanna tell me what's up with you and her?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Jace said shrugging his shoulders. "I did some work for her."

"O.k. So be it. By the way, Aline was asking about you. She seemed rather excited."

"Yeah, she's rolling at the moment. I'm still deciding," Jace said.

Tyler leaned over to talk to Alec and Magnus as Jace stood and walked over to the bar. He ordered two sours and walked down towards the beach, hoping she would still be there.

CLARY'S POV

Clary walked to the end of the deck and climbed up onto the railing to sit down. She sat her drink down beside her and fished the lighter out of her pocket. _Oh my God_,she thought, _wasn't that fucking ironic. Out of all the guys to pick… best friends. Well at least it would be good threesome material. Hardy har. _She needed a moment to figure out what the hell she was going to do. _"Sorry Tyler, it was Jace I was thinking about the whole time….fuck!_ She lit the joint and filled her lungs. Just the taste and the smell helped her relax.

Jace walked up to the railing and laughed.

"I certainly didn't peg you for the pot head type Red."

Clary coughed and reached for her drink. _Be cool._ She took another drag and held the joint out to him.

"Want some?" she said. "To be honest I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Same to you, glad to see you've met Tyler," he hit the joint again and passed it. Clary could tell by how long he held the breath, that it wasn't his first joint.

"Yeah, something like that, he's alright," Clary said smiling. She felt so good. Simon always joked that she grew balls when she was drunk. The moonlight reflected in Jace's eyes, he looked like an avenging angel. She wanted to draw him.

"It looked like you were more than just alright with him before I sat down," he smirked(,)watching her bite her lip. He was feeling pretty good. "Nice bud, by the way."

Clary nodded and handed him the joint, " I don't see why it matters what I was doing with him before you got here, maybe I'm just looking to let off a little steam," She locked her gaze on his eyes, challenging him.

"Touché, Red," Jace slid closer to her, her skin shimmered in the glow and she smelled sweet. He reached toward her face knocking a few stands of her hair loose. His fingers pulled the pin from her hair, letting it fall down against her shoulders. He heard her gasp in surprise and grabbed her head, pulling her towards him. His lips pressed against hers. He could taste the weed and alcohol. Her lips were so full and warm.

Clary groaned and brushed her tong across his lips begging for access. Jace deepened the kiss pressing her body into his. Her breast were full against his chest, He moaned into her mouth and pulled back to kiss the side of her neck.

Clary's skin was covered in goose bumps because of Jace. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"O.k." A male voice said behind them. "That didn't take long at all." Clary and Jace broke apart to see Tyler. He didn't really seem all that mad, more surprised really. Clary got down from the wall and handed Tyler the rest of the joint.

"Sorry, too much liquor and too many sexy men, can you blame me?" Clary mumbled to both of them.

Jace shook his head in disbelief. Looks like this one had turned out to be trouble after all. The best ones always did.

Clary headed back towards the party and found Simon and Izzy on the dance floor. She grinded up against Izzy and moved her body provocatively to the music. She felt strong arms encircle her waist(,) but didn't turn to see who. She felt too good to care right now. The guy held her close and she grinded back against him. He was turned on. She loved having that effect on a man. He spun her around to face him. Tyler. They finished the song and walked to the table to find Jace talking to a tall, thin brunette. They looked pretty well acquainted. Tyler tried to pull her onto his knee but she resisted and sat on the seat next to him instead and leaned over to talk to Simon. He was saying something about the club closing soon(,) but Clary wasn't ready to be done with the night.

"Why don't we head back to my place," she suggested to him over the music. He nodded in agreement and pulled out his phone to call a cab. She looked around the group to see who was still left. Camille had gone home with a friend, which left Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Tyler, Jace, and herself. Clary saw the girl lean into Jace and whisper something in his ear. Jace laughed and she nipped his ear lobe. Jace watched her leave and walked back over to the group. Alec told him they were headed to Clary's and he grinned.

The group made their way out into the parking lot and saw that the first cab had arrived. It was a standard cab so it held four people, five (if) max if someone squished in the middle next to the driver. The cabbie said that if they needed two cabs they should have said so, but it would be a few minutes before the other could arrive.

Clary was surprised when Jace said, "you five go ahead. I'll take Clary on my bike." Tyler raised his eye brow but remained silent. Clary watched the cab pull away and turned to see Jace sitting astride a black and silver motorbike. He handed Clary the only helmet.

"Here, climb on and make sure you get a good grip."

She held onto him tightly as they sped through the streets toward her apartment. She had her hands on his stomach, gripping him hard. His muscles felt hard against her touch. She couldn't hold back her excitement.

They arrived back at the condo before the others but only just. They climbed the stairs to her loft and entered the living room. Clary kicked off her shoes and walked over to her stereo system to turn it up.

"Make your selves comfortable. Ill grab some stuff," she said. Isabella offered to help(,) and Clary sent her to get liquor and cups from the kitchen. She lit some candles and opened the double doors onto her balcony.

Simon walked over to Clary and put his arm around her shoulders, "Are you having a good time?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's great. Are you? Isabella seems like a catch, feel free to use the extra room," she said winking. "I wanna smoke, is that cool with them?"

"I can't see why not."

Jace watched Clary as she walked around her living room bare foot lighting candles. She was much shorter without her heels. She disappeared into the hallway and returned a few minutes later with an ash tray and lighter. Jace and Tyler were chatting on the couch while Alec and Magnus were nowhere to be seen. Clary bent over and pulled the ottoman back toward(s) the boys, she lost her balance and grabbed the edge of the seat for support. She took her chair) and looked up to see both boys staring at her hungrily.

"Nice ass," Jace huffed and took a sip from his glass.

Clary lit the blunt but Tyler stood up saying that duty called and he had to be at work tomorrow like it or not.

Simon and Izzy said something about being tired and headed towards the spare bed room. Jace looked towards Clary, "Just me and you Red, but if you expect me to smoke that I might need to shack up. How big is your bed?" He asked leaning closer to her.

Clary could only nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

JACE POV

"Just me and you Red, but if you expect me to smoke that; I might need to shack up. How big is your bed?" he leaned closer trying to seem calm and controlled, but inside his body was buzzing with anticipation.

Clary nodded her head, she handed him the blunt and crawled over to the couch beside him. Jace inhaled deeply, running his fingers gently over her side.

"How does it feel?" he asked catching her eyes. He was getting more excited by the moment; he wouldn't be able to hide it soon.

Clary shivered slightly under his fingers, but leaned closer to him. "I don't exactly feel much pain right now…"

"Normally, I would never say this to a girl as sexy as you, but I don't want you to do anything you might regret in the morning," Jace nervously ran a hand through his golden hair. He wasn't expecting her to answer him with a warm kiss. He met her lips and moaned. They shifted without breaking contact. Clary straddled his lap and wrapped her hands in his hair.

Jace took that as permission to continue. His hands were on her ass in a moment. He traced her curves up to her top and undid the two buttons on Clary's vest. She pulled it off revealing her ample breast encased in a black bra. Jace knew she could feel his response.

"Wh…Where is your room?" He husked in her ear. She had made her way down; gently sucking the sensitive spot at the base of his neck. Jace couldn't wait for a response. He lifted her with him and carried her towards the hall. She pointed at the door on the left(,) and he entered.

CLARY'S POV

Jace picked her up with ease. Her body was filled with a passion she had never experienced. Sebastian never came close to making her feel like this. His breath in her ear drove her crazy. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Clary was almost light headed. He opened her bedroom door and she felt her back hit the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and captured his mouth in hers. His tongue was sweet and unyielding as they fought for dominance.

Spinning around he laid her back onto the bed and pulled her bra straps down. Jace feathered her skin with kisses. Expertly unclasping her bra he took her breast in his hand. Clary moaned wrapped her fingers in his hair. He was moving lower, leaving a burning trail of sensation down her torso. She watched him pull off his shirt and admired his physique.

"Like what you see Red?"

"Don't pretend you don't think you're sexy as hell," Clary said reaching for the button to his pants. She slid them down and Jace stepped out. His erection was tight in his boxers.

"Oh … yes" Jace couldn't hold back when Clary took him in her mouth. He guided her motions with his hand tangled in her auburn locks. Feeling his body tense and shudder at her touch, fire spread through the pit of her stomach.

JACE POV

It was starting to feel too good. Seeing her in front of him, looking up at him her green eyes were sparkling with excitement. He had to please her.

Jace pushed her back onto the bed and undid the button of her little shorts revealing a pair of black lacy boy shorts. He could see the moisture on her panties and he slid his fingers under the hems. He kissed her mound and pulled her panties off.

Clary's legs shook with anticipation; she had never done this before. She moaned loudly as Jace licked two fingers and gently slid them in. She was so tight and hot, her noises encouraged him. He ran his tongue over her sensitive spot without stopping his hand.

She looked like a goddess, writhing on sheets under him. Her breath was uneven and her skin was flushed. He had to have her, now!

Without pause he flipped her over, lying flat on her stomach and paused.

"I want you Clary," his voice was full of need.

"Please Jace," he didn't wait for her to finish.

She felt so good. He wasn't going to last much longer. She cried his name and he felt her tighten, it sent him over the edge. Jace collapsed next to her.

"Wow," she started.

"I agree Red,"

Clary showed Jace the bathroom so he could clean up. She was nowhere close to being ready to sleep. She walked over to the blank canvas and grabbed a piece of charcoal. She pictured Jace back on the beach. Golden hair curling into his face, his intense golden eyes; her hand moved across the canvas creating an outline.

She heard the bathroom door open and glance over to see Jace leaning against the door frame. He was naked underneath the towel.

"I really enjoyed that," he said walking towards her.

Clary blushed; she could still feel the throbbing between her legs radiating pleasure, "me too."

He stepped behind her and brushed her hair over one shoulder.

"What are you drawing?"

"Umm… I don't really know yet," She lied.

"Please continue," he said. He sat down behind her and ran his hands over her shoulders and sides while she continued her sketch.

Clary tried to focus on making a straight line while Jace trailed warm kisses across her back.

He pulled her back into the bed and turned off the lights. He lay beside her and fell asleep.

A/N: I have decided to leave this story here. I have been working on another Clary and Jace story and it's really picked up. I will be posting the first couple of chapters soon hopefully.

Special thanks to my beta Livybug

XOXO

Jess


End file.
